User talk:SunXia
Karin and Yuzu hi, sorry to bother. i know that this may be out of place, considering im pretty much 'inactive' here, but shouldnt we have both karin and her sister as fullbringers as well? im not saying its a sure thing, but u know, they have the qualities, and kinda fit the bill semi perfectly, so.. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 02:18, July 26, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd ok, i understand. i mean they are factual quincys imo, as they have a full blooded quincy mother, but the only thing i wondered about was the whole fullbring deal. talk page as in, here, where im talking to u now? oh i think i know what he means lol thank u. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 18:56, July 26, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd i made a versus thread a few mins ago. idk if those are allowed, since i dont see too many of them, but i would be pleased if u commented on it lol. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 21:58, July 28, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd The Zangetsu Thread The Thread Wasn't About White And Zangetsu, It Was About Karin And Yuzu Possibly Acquiring Powers Similar To Ichigo's, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 02:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Giselle and Co. https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:120204 I posted this over a week ago and no one answered. If you disagree then with my decisions then say it in the discussion page I posted. There is a limit to how long one can wait for an answer. 20:12, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) So I can assume that there is nothing speaking against changing the status of Giselle and BG9. Your only argument was that the novels aren't canon even though 90% of my arguments don't even have anything to do with the novels. How exactly would my arguments be unconvincing?(DodoMD (talk) 08:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) Then at least explain how my arguments were inconvincing. Because you only stated that the novels are not canon, even though I was mostly arguing with evidence from the manga.(DodoMD (talk) 10:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) Your arguments are not convincing though. 1. It was never stated that Yhwach can remove the Schrift. He used the Auswahlen on the Sternritter and they still kept their Schrift. Also the thing Yhwach steals is power aka Reiryoku. It is also unknown if he gave Giselle her powers. We saw that Loyd and Royd had their Schrift before they were even born and met Yhwach. So it is not a given that every Sternritter got their Schrift through Yhwach. 2. Why would fighting against Yhwach be different? How would it be different? That's just an assumption that it would be different or that the wound would suddenly be different. Have you any proof for that? 3. Giselle was stabbed in her heart. There are very few wounds that could be more severe. And that those wounds are more severe is likewise an assumption. Unless you have proof for that. 4. Whether Giselle would be dead or not has been debated from the moment chapter 635 has been released. This isn't something that came up in hinsight just because of the novels. 5. Your argument doesn't even make sense. No was allowed to enter the room and Yhwach was still asleep. So where did the bodies go? Unless you have proof for what actually happened, it means their status is unknown. 6. And the manga made it ambiguous. And as I already had said, Giselle' status had been debated long before the novels were released. 7. We never saw Haschwalth attack him. The scene cut right away, after Cang Du was slashed. Everything else is an assumption. 8. Then how do you explain the number of lights? Each light represents one Sternritter, which means one more Sternritter was around.(DodoMD (talk) 13:50, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) hey, its a me, lorenzio lol i wanted to ask u something the novels. ik u guys dont regard them as cannon, but some of the info could be posted on certain pages. idk anything specific tbh, so ill try to give my best possible example lol- "during the training in the zero dvisions' quarters, rukia achieved her bankai for the first time with the help of blah blah blah (and in the novel, she states to have used it before for the first time while ichigo was in a powerless state, before acquiring his fullbring powers)." what do u think? Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 01:06, August 19, 2018 (UTC) lorenzo.r.2nd Ok, I understand lol I'm kinda sleepy as I just woke up from a weird resident evil like dream lol, but ok, I get it. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd New to This Hello, I'm Dark. Sorry, I don't know how to do thing here and still try to figure them out. First all I want to do is add things that were forgot like appearance and abilities. I know info for things are important, but some are just simple that it basic. First I force on the Arrancars. After all all Arrancar have Spiritual Power. If the didn't they would have been Adjuchas level hollow before becoming stronger as Arrancars. Both Nakeem and Di-Roy didn't show it, but they have Spiritual Power. Would be fraccions if they were now. Also remember Di-Roy was an Adjuchas. Also Nirgge has to have Spiritual Power! If not why would King Baraggan pick someone weak as one of his elite fraccions? All the over five fraccions have it, but Kubo didn't care about Nirgge much if he killed him off completely different the anime did it so Oemada could have one win it. Also I can't do anything on Shaz page too. Just want to put, he has blonde hair that all. Remember what Shawlong say in Grimmjow's flashback? He explain Gillian all have massive amounts of Spiritual Power. So would you think Arrancars should have it too more if the are Adjuchas? Also you say about Aaroniero, he was special after all and not a normal Gillian a very very rare powerful one with a power no other Arrancar or Hollow has... unless you count Arturo..., but he different and a threat if cannon. As for Shaz's the color manga has him blonde and it feel right. Darkmachines (talk) I have a question? Looking at Aisslinger page should he be skilled with Sonido how good he used it in the anime? Also would he have Spiritual Power big then some Numeros, since he claim to gave up his human form to greater power to be in his release form always? Darkmachines (talk) One more thing, I'm allow to add Brave Soul and other games things in character pages right? Just did Kukkapūro and happy we got the little guy in Brave Soul. Was going to do Rudobon next, since no one did his appear in Resurreccion yet. Darkmachines (talk) I have an interesting question. Do you think we get remain Arrancars as playable characters is Brave Souls? Still have Abirama, Poww, and Nirgge left to get. Both Nakeem and Di-Roy too. Menoly, Aisslinger, and Demoura as well. I major shock at why Rudobon wasn't release yet to play as. Any thoughts if we get them at all?Darkmachines (talk) Then how about you stop being lazy by delate everything and add the reference! -_- Gosh no wonder no one can do anything with you always being so bossy and can't just add to help.Darkmachines (talk) Will you stop, I'm only know english, I'm Autistic! To me the way a write is normal, sorry you one of those perfect people that need everything to be his own way.Darkmachines (talk) I'm seriously being the only one that can't do anything anymore. I when back and make sure my spelling is right to your rules. No far I have to be punished just for help and being a good person. Didn't mind me help before, but now everything I try to do it against all your rules by talk about powers, appearances, other media things, and etc. Feel you are picking on me alone, while others can do want they can. Not like I'm doing anything for the Novels at all. Just watch Bleach anime, games, and movies seeing several thinks that have been missed and never add ever. Beside Grand Fisher plot in the movie can be write, but not the other two hollows? That just unfair at all.Darkmachines (talk) Again, who did Grand Fisher is Ok with you, but me do anyone else is against the rules even after edit it and correcting my spelling. Feel you do hate me just become I'm metal disable and suffer from depression. Can't even help being a friend to anyone with being hated. Like every other site I'm on everyone hate me because I say something wrong by mistake or my depression takes over. Fine stop for the rest of the month and half of the next one to make you happy, since you truly are pick on me the most then everyone else that on here. Just leave so you don't have to bother with me anymore. So good bye Darkmachines (talk) May I ask what I can do to make you not mad at me? All I want to do is help, its not my fault I forget easy and have a disorder. I know that you said stop say that, but I can't because it what make me different and have problem understand, since I see that world in black and white. I just want to be on you and the others good side and help, since most I did were things that never going to happen. Against please I don't want to be on your bad side at all. I just want to help like others, I'm sorry the why I write feel normal to me, while alien to you. Against please I ask for forgiveness and want to help and do good please. Darkmachines (talk) Well, I getting annoyed being the only one getting this warning and talks, I just want to talk about Bleach not getting this polity messages. Not my fault I thought you were talking about Ebern give up being an Arrancar. I know english fine and all I know. Again disorder problem. I can't fix my own problems. Just stop today, since all I do is make you mad all the time I try to be a good person to help out. Darkmachines (talk) Saying Thanks Thanks SunXia --Paul Anthony Dy 11:50, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Royal guard discussion Hi, considering you closed the discussion there I put this here. I can't help but feel I annoyed you somehow (if I'm wrong then sorry), so I wanted to clarify what I meant there. I wasn't saying we should change the info just because of a unreferenced hunch of mine. I know that isn't how you work. But considering I was drawn to it in the first place because the "Mission" section did not have an actual reference for the Royal Family , I wanted to be sure it was actually a thing. That and maybe we could add some sort of footnote or something, idk. I just found it to be interesting food for thought. Anyway, I just want to make it clear I only intend to help this wiki while staying within it's rules. So please don't get the wrong idea. Timjer (talk) 08:04, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Salutations! Hey there, I'm Maestro, altough you may call me Mae if you wish it so. I come from a wikia close in conjunction with Bleach Wikia, and you're the only coloured name on the Recent Avtivity Listing, and I was wondering if you had any good gifs of Bayakuya (Spelling) using his shikai and bankai! Since I have made an OC with abilities like him, but wanted to use the Cherry Blossom theme with it. (Since Cherry blossoms are my favourite, the way the light catches the hues are incredible!) Altough I could search them up, I thought that Bleach wiki should have awesome gifs, that I might be able to use? Hope you can get back to me! -Maestro! ( Maestro Odysseus (talk) 22:56, October 23, 2018 (UTC) ) ---- What? You have a cherry blossom tree outside your window? That must be a spectacle... I'd love to see a picture! (I was wanting one myself, but it's too cold in Canada apparently. *sigh*) Anyways, I'd love to discuss Bleach with you, if you'd want to, I mean, I was a huge Bleach Buff back when it first started out, never really watched the ending of it. Altough I did watch a lot of the arcs, up to like, episode 240 or something. (Also if you'd like help to get the techniques overhauled, I'd love to help, especially since I was wanting to create my own Bleach Fanon characters and storylines. (I usually take a lot of the main themes into my storylines, because you know, the author wanted those themes in his story, so it should be the same all around.) Also maybe you're into that kinda' stuff, and maybe you'd want to tag along? Who knows what could happen! (But I'm always looking for wiki friends, since I don't have many, I'm not really what you'd call an avid conversationalist, so...) About the gifs Uh, well, I remembered a few of the uh, Episodes where Bayakuya was fighting Ichigo, the guy with the eyes (he controlled things with his eyes?), I had a few gifs in mind, like the Bankai release, (since my character needs to be a little OP to basically take on three Kaguya's, lmao) and the uh, supermove with the ring around his back? Sorry, I don't recall the technique names, but I know what the techniques are. But I'll look through all the gifs to see if there are any I can steal, and if I remember any certain uh, moments in Bleach history, I'll give you a shout! Hopefully you could get back to me! -Maestro! ( Maestro Odysseus (talk) 11:41, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ) Novels I'm not sure what your gripe is about the novels, but Can't Fear Your Own World is different. Narita is working with Kubo to bring this novel to the fandom. And regardless of your thoughts on the novel, Kubo created Shinji's Bankai for this. It's something Kubo came up with, meaning, whatever you think, it should be applied to Shinji's article. AnimamaskAizen, I want my soul back • 1d Except this time is different. Kubo gave them a whole tone of information. Here is the interview with the auhor of WDKALY. 『BLEACH』のノベライズを数多く手がけられてきていますが、久保先生と打ち合わせをしながら執筆されたりするのでしょうか？ You have worked on a number of novelisations for Bleach, but did you ever have briefing sessions with Kubo sensei whilst in the process of writing? 基本的には、書く前に簡単な流れだけをお伝えして、あとは完成してから確認していただくという形でずっとやっていたんですが、『WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU』のときだけは久保先生に色々と話を伺いながらストーリーを作っていきました。 この作品は『BLEACH』の最終回までの空白の10年を埋めるという内容になっていたので、逆に自由度が高すぎて…その間に起きたことや設定などを確認する必要があったんです 連載が終了した後に、他に『BLEACH』のノベライズを手がけていらっしゃる成田良悟先生と一緒に、久保先生に設定等について何でも聞きたいことを聞いていいという夢のような会が開かれたんです。 そこで、こういうキャラを出したい、こんなことをやってみたい、という話を久保先生に確認していきながら、ストーリーを膨らませていきました Matsubara: Basically, the whole time I was approaching it in a way that simply entailed telling him about the general course of events before writing, and then he would review it for me after completion, however it was only when “WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU” came up that I got to discuss various details with Kubo sensei whilst I was in the process of composing the story. Given that this work embodied content that fills in the 10 year gap until the final chapter of “BLEACH”, contrary to what you might expect, that degree of freedom was way too high… it was necessary to get confirmation on things like the occurrences and setup during that period of time. After the series had ended, a dream meeting was held with Ryohgo Narita sensei in attendance who was working on another “BLEACH” novelisation, here we were allowed to ask Kubo sensei anything that we wanted to learn regarding the setup and so forth. So, whilst checking with Kubo sensei when “I want to present characters like this and I’d like to try something like that”, the story expanded. Reddit should not be more accurate at documenting these light novels than this wiki. BLEACH as a manga and anime is pretty much dead. You all don't have anything left, you may as well document the light novels properly, rather than sitting here posting gifs all the time. Regardless, I've said my piece.--—Mina Țepeș 23:35, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in, but the problem here is that nobody in the fandom can seem to agree on wether or not the novels are canon. While I personally think they're canon enough (subordinate to the manga itself on any contradicting parts, but other than that, canon) I don't think we'll ever reach a consensus unless Kubo himself or anybody else high enough outright comes out and says that they are 100% canon. That being said, however, as much as the canon status is up to debate, there is one thing that isn't: the fact that the novels are 100% official and NOT third-party fanfiction. Therefore, I am a strong supporter for, at the very least, making apocrypha sections on all relevant articles to mention the novels. Shinji's bankai, Yhwach's fate, Yoruichi's Zanpakuto, Gremmy's nature, etc. are all things that people deserve to know. Even if they decide to ignore it in favor of the manga, at least let them make the decisions. Timjer (talk) 09:57, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I fully understand your policies, at least the part about wanting to fill out the page itself first before adding to the other articles. But I'm trying to see both sides of the argument here and the problem is that fan or summarized translations is all we have right now. Unless the novels will be translated to english (and I'd be happy to buy them, BTW), which can take a very long time, or all of us learn to read japanese, I don't see any other option. And besides, even if we can't giv readable summaries, the point of a wiki is primarily to inform. It doesn't matter if it doesn't read fluently like a novella, as long as the information is there. Look, I know the wiki here tries to keep things as orderly, accurate, and referenced as possible. And this is what makes it one of the best anime wiki's out there IMO (really). But we do have to find a consensus here or the arguments will never stop. And quite frankly, I can really understand the fans that want more after the series' sudden ending. So, if I may suggest, can the admins here at least try to reopen the discussion? Again, I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I really just want this whole discussion to end in a way all parties can agree on. Timjer (talk) 11:30, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I can understand a wiki not seeing something as "canon", believe me. What I CANNOT understand is refusing to document it at all. You all are a wikia. Picking and choosing what you want to document isn't in the job description. You should be documenting everything that has to do with this series, not just what fits your view of BLEACH. Futhermore, if Kubo is the one who designed something, you no longer have a say in the matter. You aren't writing BLEACH. He is. Additionally, policies can be changed and rewritten depending on new situations. They aren't set in stone, so you shouldn't act like they are. Discussing things on discord is one thing, but for all appearances, this wiki is dead. And that's on you lot.—Mina Țepeș 21:01, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I also feel the need to mention you all added content from Burn the Witch, which, while written by Kubo, has one allusion to BLEACH (not counting the final title page), but you see novels that Kubo is heavily involved in, with the BLEACH title, and you wash your hands of them. I cannot understand that kind of decision making.—Mina Țepeș 21:10, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Please explain Wouldn't it have been better to improve the addition i made to https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/BURN_THE_WITCH's trivia section? --Blockade3 (talk) 18:56, November 8, 2018 (UTC) pardon? About the Ganju edit, isn't half of the manga a reference since Isshin was revealed to be his, Kukaku's, and Kaien's uncle? --Blockade3 (talk) 16:55, December 4, 2018 (UTC) About my revision to Shunsui Kyoraku's abilities, as it is now that segment implies that Shunsui actually uses his weapons in said fashion, while he only stated that to try and throw off Coyote Stark during their battle. I placed the segment under strategy & tactics since it was a bluff and not a factual statement. asch.99 (talk) can you stop putting stuff on my page because its annoying and i was only fixing the quotes because you put kurosaki-kun instead of ichigo and everybody who watches bleach know that the main character's name is ichigo NOT kurosaki-kun so LEAVE ME ALONE. thank you Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Ishida....is this song also present in Naruto? --Tatai Mitra (talk) 18:27, February 8, 2019 (UTC) You told me that I am asking questions about Naruto...but my question was about a Bleach Soundtrack....I don't understand how the question becomes a Naruto Question if the word "Naruto" is present.I am not offending you,please don't take this message in a wrong way. I am new in this 'WIKI' so I am having problems but I will try my best contribute to this wiki without breaking the rules and regulations.--Tatai Mitra (talk) 18:47, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Concerning my recent edits Hi, now I'm just terribly confused. I thought you said that the only reason novel info cannot be added, even if referenced, was because the novel page itself was nearly empty. Not only have I been working hard to fill the novel page for that exact reason, but I didn't even change the main article either. I specifically added it to trivia sections so people would not think it's from the manga itself. I'm sorry but now I really don't get what I did wrong anymore. Timjer (talk) 13:09, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for explaining it in greater detail, I understand now. I merely figured that (aside from what I mentioned earlier), since I had gotten to those parts of the novels already, it could be added. Regardless, expect the first Volume's summary to be finished one of these days. Especially since that seems to be the smallest part. Oh, and while we're on the subject, are you guys considering making pages about novel-exclusive content (like the OCs) after the summaries are finished? Just wondering if that's something I can help with later on.Timjer (talk) 13:39, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Ichibe page change Hi, yesterday I made an edit to the Ichibē Hyōsube page and a related edit to the Futen Taisatsuryō page. Now, while I do have very good reasons for the change (I think), it's still a bit of an ambiguous situation and that's kinda bothering me a lot. I just wanted to know if you guys agree with the edits or if I misinterpreted something, in which case feel free to undo it. Timjer (talk) 17:08, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Images Thanks for that, it really threw me cause I swear I've seen several pics with good file names being replaced over the last while, including the likes of Ch377Pg16ShinjiScreams.png today which had the chapter & character in the name. I'm guessing it doesnt quite follow the naming convention you guys are using but at the time it just ruled out the only reason I could think of for why it was being done. If there is an issue with file names, they can be renamed with a lot less hassle than uploading new ones, tag the old for deletion and change all links. I can rename any file much faster than that if I know about it. All that has to be done is change the link on the pages. Now, I don't want to put pressure on you but I've been thinking of asking this for a while and I guess this is a good a time as any. Should you be willing to take it on, as head of the image project I would fully support if you wished to be promoted to admin so you can rename files and delete them etc as needed and make your work much easier. I'm not sure if you are interested in being a full admin with all the rights and responsibilities of it, but there is also the option of the ( ), which would give you the ability to rename and delete pictures. If you are interested please let me know and I will ask for you to be promoted (Im not a bureaucrat so I can't do it myself). If you decide it is not something you wish to take on, that's absolutely fine too - I'll still nominate you if you change your mind in the future. I didnt mean to spring this on you but as I said its as good a time as any. You don't have to answer right away, please take your time to consider it. Regards, 22:20, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Fantastic, I'll ask Sal to give you the Content Moderator rights then. Im not sure if anyone has actually said it to you or not, but on behalf of the Wiki a huge thank you for putting your own money in to the anime DVDs and so much time taking and uploading those pictures. Its greatly appreciated by the regular users, even if there are many out there who have no idea of the level of work and commitment that has gone in to making this wiki what it is. Thank you. 23:08, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the promotion. A quick tip that might be of help. In the My Tools menu at the bottom of the page you should be able to access the Batch Delete function. You can just copy/paste the file names (including the File: preface) in to it and it will work away in the background, no opening any file and deletion pages required. Given the number of files marked for deletion right now, its probably best to take them from rather than the category page because there may be ones in there that are still linked to. 16:09, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Question about Bleach Future Hello, I just curious about all the new Bleach things that are coming. So you don't think the Novel of Don't Fear your own World is not cannon even if it basically what happens during the large timeship at the end of the series? I'm just confused, since if this is non cannon then why is Brave Soul making it cannon and Kubo work on this new characters and design, bring in New Voice Actor for characters, and the biggest all the Espada getting new Release forms. Ulquiorra got one, and now both Grimmjow and Nelliel too. Still have 8 more Espada left to see what they get. I just find it weird why they doing are doing so much for Bleach if it not cannon at all. It like say Kubo coming out tell this is all cannon, but having others do the work for him. After all remember everything about Shaz Domino is cannon now. I guess all we need to do is wait for the anime to return to convinces you fully to let this be done. Are are you going to make pages for Hikone Ubuginu and Tokinada Tsunayashiro when we can play them in Brave Soul? Darkmachines (talk) Continueing discussion. Since you (once again) closed the discussion prematurely, I'm forced to say it here: But alas, nobody has brought anything new to the table. Just firing off opinions. If you want to stick around and edit you are welcome but our policies still stand. If you want to make your own wiki with your own rules go ahead since you consider us arrogant. We prefer the term consistency. Have a nice day. Well, quite frankly you never give us the chance to. You always close discussions because you personally don't like them, and never allowing them to be actually resolved. I really would like to have things be discussed with the other admins, not just you saying "because we said so". That's actually a blatant abuse of power here. Look, I'm not intending to throw insults around, but this wiki is starting to look more and more like an opressive dictatorship. Block me and silence me all you want, but it's still true. I want to keep this wiki and the bleach fandom alive, but it's very hard with you people never listening.Timjer (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2019 (UTC) About the CFYOW discussion I am sorry if you misunderstood what I was trying to say, I do not consider this wiki arrogant and didnt mean to insult any of the people who have worked hard to maintain this site so long, as it's actually one of the better ones out there in that regards, I was specifically referring to the case of the CFYOW novel specifically seems to be being unjustly attacked with a fair amount of bias. Also you say kubo doesnt control this site, but isnt a wiki by definition supposed to be an accurate archive of information about a particular series/subject? if so, ignoring the words of the guy literally responsible for said series existing in the first place seems counter productive. In any case, I am not under any illusion the wiki will ever accept CFYOW as canon, I simply cant understand why a middle ground cant be reached, and it at least treated with the same amount of respect as the movies and filler arcs. Loxegan (talk) 16:01, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :I see what you're saying and am happy that there apparently is some middle ground being reached. One thing I would like to say again is that I am/was only making a point for CFYOW specifically, I have no problem with the wikis policy in regards to the other novels, as far as I know none of them had the level of involvement from Kubo that CFYOW has. In any case thanks for replying to a newbie like me, and i'm content with the middle ground that seems to have been reached. I only have one question though, :Those articles are filled out and sourced/referenced and then we can add the info elsewhere. Are you saying that once the article on CFYOW is complete the information from it can be incorporated into the apocrypha section, tabbed in whatever, on the main articles, or that once the articles for ALL the novels are done then information from all of them will be? :PS: I'm not sure if leaving this message on your talk page was the right course of action, or if I was supposed to post this where you replied on mine, I'm just going off the fact you replied to my post on mine. Loxegan (talk) 16:58, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright thanks. I do have one more question, what about the information revealed in CFYOW that was stated to come directly from kubo as opposed to CFYOW's author? Such as the details on Shinji's Bankai? Just to clarify I'm not solely refering to the sketch Kubo did on said Bankai, but the fact that Narita said that the information on it such as abilities, appearance, ect, came directly from Kubo himself, and was not of his own making. Wouldn't that make such information canon by the wiki's policy as it did not in fact originate in CFYOW but from Kubo himself? Sorry if this has already been discussed or is a stupid question. Loxegan (talk) 17:46, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::I understand. My point was that the information did not actually originate from the novel but rather was provided by Kubo to the Novel's author and brought to our attention as a result. :::In any case, will this change at all once said Bankai/Bankais appears in brave souls? Saying that other pages have information from brave souls incorporated under the Appearances in other media section, such as Ulquiorra's Hogyoku fusion form. Loxegan (talk) 18:13, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Apology and explanation There's no easy way for me to do this, so bear with me. For starters, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Sleeping and calming down have given me a new perspective on things. Funny how that works. Thing is, I suppose that my issue was that I kept taking it personally whenever you closed discussions that I was a part of. You were just doing your job (which I can imagine isn't always easy) but I took it the wrong way. Likewise, I think I should emphasize that I'm an aspie with a depression. What that means is that, as it turns out, I take criticism far harder than regular people. Now, I know that constructive criticism is a thing, really, but whenever people criticise me, I just can't help but strongly feel like they don't like what I'm doing. ...Wow, this was easier in my head. Point is, I realize I shouldn't bear you ill will. If anything, I kinda empathize with your position here more. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I am on antidepressants for years now, and likely for years to come. ...See, this is why I prefer to talk things out. I know you had your reasons, but stopping discussions before people can fully get things off of their chests only makes things worse IMO. So, yeah, TL;DR is this: I'm sorry. Timjer (talk) 06:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know I read your reply and I am touched that you were so open with me as well. Sorry for being so late to reply, as I kinda let it sink in and I didn't really know how to respond. TBH, I'm not really that good at, well, this. Honestly, I thinkt that having talked like this really helped patch things up between us. :PS: Just in case you don't have the wrong idea, I only mentioned my medication to build a bit of a bridge. I wasn't implying that you'd be happy I am reliant on it.Timjer (talk) 09:38, April 26, 2019 (UTC)